Vandalic Warrior
The Vandals were a Germanic tribe of Jutland (now in Denmark), who migrated to the valley of the Odra (Oder) River about the 5th century BC. During the 2nd and 3rd centuries AD they settled along the Danube River. Around 400, raids by the Huns forced many of the Germanic tribes like the Goths were to migrate to the Roman Empire, and fearing that they might be targeted next, the Vandals were pushed westwards crossing the Rhine into Gaul along with other tribes in 406. In 429, under king Genseric, the Vandals entered North Africa. By 439 they established a kingdom which included the Roman province of Africa as well as Sicily, Corsica, Sardinia, Malta and the Balearic Islands, and became known as sea-faring pirates in the Mediterranean. They fended off several Roman attempts to recapture the African province, and sacked the city of Rome in 455. Today's usage of the word "vandal" reflects the wanton destruction the tribe precipitated in other people, especially the Romans, by their looting and pillaging. Battle vs. Saxon Warrior (by MilenHD) Battle begins in Germanic forest,Saxon is hunting deers,suddenly a rock flies near his head the Saxon turn around and saw a Vandal,the Vandal shot this time metal ball but Saxon dodge it,then the Saxon throw his spear but the Vandal block it with his shield.Both barbarians charge at each other,Saxon pulls out his Dane Axe and Vandal pulls out his Framea,both weapons clash but in next second the axe chop the framea in two.The Vandal pulls out his flail and swimg it at Saxons arm.Hitting the Saxons arm,the Saxon roars in agony and drop his axe,but he pulls out his seax in the left hand and the longsword in the right hand.Vandal continuously swing the flail but the Saxon slash with seax across the Vandal`s arm,the Vandal drop the flail but he pulls out his migration period sword both begun to duel,but after one 1 minute of dueling,the Vandal stab the Saxon in the neck.The Saxon fells down and the Vandal roars in victory. Expert's Opinion Vandal dominate in X-factors,mid range and special weapons,Saxon only dominate in long range. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Viking (by 123chaseyoung) Two ships landed ashore in a beach somewhere in the Medeterranian. One was a lVIking longship, the other, a Roman warship. From the Viking longship came out the Viking warrior, carrying his iconic shield and axe. From the Roman ship landed a Vandal warrior, who have hijacked the ship as their own. Both champions came face to face with each other, ready for a duel to whom will have the right to rule the oceans. The Viking charged at the Vandal, and throws his spear at the Vandal. The germanic warrior narrowly dodged the spear throw, and he takes his bow and shoots an arrow towards the Viking. Unfortunately, the Viking blocked the arrows with his shield, before vashing the Vandal with it as he charged. The Vandal was knocked hard on the ground, but somehow managed to roll out of the way as the Viking smashes the ground with his axe. The Vandal grabs his own shield and blocked another attack from the Viking, throwing him off his balance. The Vandal recuperates and gets his own francea spear and makes a jab at the Viking. The Viking gets hit in the abdomen with the spear thrust, and though his armor stopped it, he was still wounded. Angry, the Viking blocks another shot from the Vandal with his shield, before raising his great axe and making a powerful downward chop at the Vandal. The barbarian tried to parry the attack with his spear, but his polearm got chopped into two. The Viking tried to again smash at the Vandal with his axe, but the Vandal blocked it with his shield. Unfortunately, the axe got embedded in the shield, and the VIking lose his mid range weapon while the Vandal loses his shield. With no options left, the Vandal draws his sword and prepares for the Viking. The Viking charges at him with his shield, but the Vandal sidesteps and retaliates by slashing at the Viking's hand, chopping it off. Screaming in pain, the Viking draws his sword and rabidly slashes at the Vandal. The Vandal blocks and parries with his sword, and using his own's sword length, makes a stab at the Viking, piercing his neck and killing him. The Vandal raises his sword and cries in victory. Expert's Opinion The Vandal won because not only does he have the better sword and armor, experts also believed that the Vandals had the better supplies and tactics that won them the day. The Vandals took Rome and sacked it the ground while the pillaging Viking has never dome something in that degree in warfare. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Han Soldier (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Maui Village, Hawaii The Chinese Dynasty was being attacked by barbarians from the west who had just brought down the Empire in that part of the world. The Vandalic Warriors were trying to make this new land go the way of Rome but wound up facing fierce resistance from the Han Soldiers on land and at sea. The latter of which led to a battle where both side's ships were swept off-course and they wound up shipwrecked onto a strange new island in the middle of the Pacific. Surprisingly both sides had wound up at different ends of the island but would soon meet each other again for a rematch one fateful day when a man from both sides wound up having too much to drink. A ceremony was interrupted by two armored men getting into a fistfight while yelling insults in their native languages before a Koa Warrior attempted to separate them and got two swords stabbed into him for his troubles. The Vandal and Han decided that rather than retrieve their primary melee weapons, it would be better to use their secondary weapons, the one-handed axe and Gou Xiang that they pulled out as the crowd ran away screaming. The Warrior drunkenly hacked at the Soldier who sluggishly raised his gauntlet to defend against the blow which worked, if only because his foe was as inebriated as him, and made him confident enough to go for a stab to the leg which was blocked by a vambrace. The invading barbarian retaliated with a furious yell and a mighty swing to the Dynasty defender's chest which stuck the axe in between the iron lamellar plates. The Han just shrugged off the blow with a grunt before swinging the Xiang at his foe's neck which left the hook inside his throat before both just awkwardly stared at each other. The two soon fell over dead from blood loss after that and the other two Koa arrived on the scene only to get a bolt in the heart and arrow in the neck respectively as the competitor's fellows arrived in the village to settle the score. It didn't take long for the Vandals and Han to notice each other and focus on firing at each other with the self bow arrows simply overwhelming a Dynasty defender by turning him into a pincushion before he could raise his iron shield and the Han crossbow bolts punching through a boss shield to injure the man's arm before he took another to the eye. The remaining Warriors and Soldiers put away their ranged weapons as the former's shots weren't getting past the opponent’s armor and the latter's final shot had missed along with reloading not being possible so they prepared for close combat. The Han got the advantage at first with their longer Ji Polearms but the Vandals soon got past the wide swings with the loss of one punctured and torn away boss shield which was avenged by two Framea Spears jabbing forwards at the adversary who did that, puncturing his gut and chest with the points. One of the invading barbarians took a dagger-axe point to the face in return for that however and his fellow hacked off the Dynasty defender's points with a snarl and one-handed axe he brandished alongside a Migration Period sword. Nearby a Warrior threw his Spear at a Soldier who's Gou Xiang blocked it before he challenged his foe with a battle cry and raising his Huán Shôu Dao, the two leaders responded to their opponents by pulling out their blades and shields. The Han iron shield held up surprisingly well against the axe which only made a dent and enabled the leader to swing at the hilt and chop it in half which made the Vandal charge him and attempt to knock him over. The Dynasty defender pushed the invading barbarian back but not before he yanked his shield away and the two traded swings where their steel blades collided to no effect. Both decided to whack with the bottom of their blades and the Soldier wound up with a broken arm while the Warrior got the wind knocked out of him by a smash to the gut before the Dao stabbed through his neck. The Vandal found his sword almost immediately grabbed by the Xiang and fought for it back while the Han looked for an opening before he rammed his boss shield into the gauntlet and freed his blade along with toppling his foe. The invading barbarian hacked into the Dynasty defender's leg while he was on the ground which forced him to drop his secondary weapon before dodging a desperate swing of his enemy's sword. The Migration Period Sword came down onto the poor Soldier's shoulder next and he yelled in pain before the Warrior finally ended the brutal assault by chopping his foe's head off. The Vandal noticed the last Han struggling with retrieving his Dao from his fellow's dead body and rushed in for the killing blow before stopping mid-blow and spitting up blood as his target turned around and rammed the blade in his gut. The Dynasty defender kicked the invading barbarian over and left him to struggle on the ground while he reloaded his crossbow and then aimed it at his throat before firing. Two Warriors choked on their own blood in under a minute as the Soldier retrieved his sword and left his adversary to bleed to death from his wounds, he didn't know how he'd get back home but at least he took down many of those barbarians. Winner:Han Soldier Expert's Opinion The Vandalic Warriors had the better polearm and secondary melee weapon while the Han Soldiers only had a better sword and equally lethal long range weapon but that advantage wasn't enough to win. The two were fairly equal in armor but the Han were clearly the more experienced and better trained warriors who had gone up against similar foes to the Vandals and developed tactics to beat them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Pirates